


Rossi's daughter mated to a Winchester?

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biological Father, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: David Rossi finds out he has a daughter, but she's mated. David decided he's going to separate them, can he do that to his daughter? Will it tear her apart?





	Rossi's daughter mated to a Winchester?

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more not sure yet.

David rossi and the team where headed to Kansas to meet his daughter, who he's never met and who local police think is responsible for a local murder.

Dean walked hand in hand with his mate of 5 months. Katie smiled at her mate. She and Dean where both seniors and had begged John to let them graduate here at her home town. John had agreed and was working local cases as the kids finished the year of school. John had taken Katie in under his wing when her parents died and he couldn't think of anyone better than his son to take care of her. Her birthday was in 2 weeks, he and Dean where planning a small party to celebrate. The local police where starting to get nosey and it made John uneasy. The kids graduated in a week and they'd throw her party on the same weekend and skip town. Katie never felt safe without Dean with her. In fact when they were first mated they didn't share all the same classes, Katie felt scared and alone. She broke down in tears and the teacher sent her to the hall the same time Dean walked by. From then on they shared the same classes.

"David Rossi, I'm assuming?" The principal asked  
"Yes."   
"Follow me, I want you to see how the two react to each other then you can take it up from there?"  
Rossi nodded and followed him to lunch room. Dean and Katie sat with Sam as they ate their lunches. Rossi smiled as he watched her. Dean kissed her forehead as she giggled. Sam groaned and got up and moved tables.  
"Aww, come on Sammy!"  
"It's Sam and get a room!"  
The two laughed and got up the two walked hand in hand towards them.  
"Dean, we graduate in a week!!!!" Katie said excitedly.  
"I Know." He smiled at her excitement.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too babe!" Dean kissed her as they walked a little farther.   
"Can we ditch class all I have is study hall."   
"Oh! My naughty girl! Of course Mrs howls is an ass any way!" Dean smiled.  
"Wait here and I'll go let Sammy know." Katie smiled as he jogged off.  
"Katie, I want you to meet David Rossi." Her smile fell immediately.  
"Hello"  
"You look just like your mom."   
"Thanks, anyways I gotta go."   
Without thinking the principal grabbed her arm. She looked distressed and panicked. Dean stormed up.   
"Get your fucking hands off her!" His alpha on full range.  
He gently let go.   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her, I wasn't thinking."  
"Clearly!" Dean said as he held her shaking form.  
"She's suffered a traumatic experience." Hotchner observed.   
"Well I feel like if you watch your whole family get murdered in front of you. You might feel the same way!" Dean picked Katie up and carried her to the car before wrapping her in his leather jacket and he just held her. The rain began to pour outside of the car. Dean held her till she calmed down.   
"Want to go home and take a hot bath?"   
She nodded and laid down with her head in his lap as he drove back to the condo they were renting. Once there he helped her out and they walked in together. 

David and the team followed them.   
"How old is she?" Rossi asked.  
"17, why?" Morgan asked.  
"I'm taking her home."  
"Rossi! That isn't a good idea!" Reid advised.  
"I don't care she's still my kid!"   
Rossi got out and went to the door. He knocked and waited.  
Dean opened the door as Katie sat on the couch.   
"What do you want?"   
"Katie." Rossi pushed past him as Hotchner held the young alpha back.  
Katie backed away from him.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"You're 17, and accused of a murder so he isn't good enough to be your mate, therefore i, as your guardian till you are 18, make the decisions!"   
He grabbed Katie and dragged her towards the door.  
She was screaming and crying.   
"NO PLEASE!! DEAN!! HELP ME!!" Katie screamed as she kicked with all her might to get away from him.  
The neighbors called the cops. The cops where there within minutes.   
"What in the hell do you think you're doing!?!"  
"Taking my daughter home!"   
Rossi explained the situation as Katie still was screaming and at this point she had dug her fingers in his arm till they were bleeding from her nails.  
"PLEASE DON'T LE HIM TAKE ME!!! I WANT DEAN! PLEASE!" She screamed but the sheriff shot her a sad look.   
"I'm sorry sweetie, I cant do anything till your 18."   
She screamed and cried as Rossi pushed her into the back of the car.  
"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! YOURE A PIECE OF SHIT!" She yelled in the car.  
"Yeah yeah. Shut it." Rossi growled as he held his arm.  
Reid, Morgan, Jj, Hotchner, Prentiss, and Penelope tried to comfort her on the way to the airport. 

Meanwhile Dean John and Sam where pissed about this but knew by law there was nothing they could do.

Once on the plane Katie fell asleep. Reid checked on her before sitting next to her. Everyone say away from Rossi.  
"What I didn't do anything wrong!" Rossi said.  
Everyone shook their heads.   
"David you took an happy young Omega away from her mate, she was already struggling with being away from her alpha for a few minutes, but now you've taken her hours and hours away. It will kill her." Hotchner said before looking at the sleeping form. She had already turned pale. Everyone knew that young omegas taken from their mates was basically sentencing them to death.   
Katie opened her eyes and everything came flooding back. She shot up and crawled away from Reid. She began hyperventilating.  
"Katie, breathe sweetie!" Reid tried.   
"Katie, calm down everything will be okay." Everyone tried to calm her.  
Rossi growled at the Omega.  
"David!!" Hotchner snapped.  
Rossi shut up as they tried to calm the Omega down.   
"Can I c-c-call hi-him?" She asked as she shook.  
Everyone turned to Rossi.   
"No" he said plainly.  
"Are you trying to kill her?" Derek snapped at him.

(2 weeks later)  
It was Katie's birthday. She looked horrible, she was weak and knocking on deaths door. The team couldn't take it anymore and could tell Rossi was breaking too. They got Dean and his family up there and quickly. They drove them to Rossi's place. Dean didn't bother with knocking as he stormed in and pinned Rossi to the wall.  
"She better be fucking healthy or I'll rip your throat out for killing my Omega or injuring her you asshole!"   
He growled and marched off to the scent of his mate. Dean almost collapsed when he saw her.   
"Katie!" She turned over and started crying as he picked her up and carried her to his dad.   
"We better take her to the hospital."  
"Dad she was pregnant, we where going to tell you that night." "What?" Everyone was shocked.  
"De-ean what if I lost the baby!?!"


End file.
